Spiders in the League
by dablman2020
Summary: Peter Parker has lost almost everything. With only Jessica Drew aka Spiderwoman by his side he goes to take down the goblin once and for all. But the fight doesn't end well and the duo is flung into another universe. Will Peter be able to heal? What will happen with Jessica? And will the League accept these two tragic heroes? PeterXKara. JessicaX? (Prob batgirl)
1. Chapter 1

Spiders in the League

**A/N yes I know I was going to let the poll decide which story I was going to start next but it was neck and neck the whole time and tied for most of the time that while I sat at my computer I just decided to flip a coin and decide which story I will write first. And so it came up heads so I am doing my Spiderman X Justice League crossover. This fic is highly inspired by AgentG's story Justice League: The Spider, which is one of my facorite stories and I really liked the sequel too. I do really hope he gets back to that story line (hint hint). A big difference between that fic and this one is that while the main pairing is the same IE Peter/Kara, Peter will not be the only marvel character in the series, besides whatever villains I want to bring in. So without further delay here is my new story Spiders in the League!**

The rain beat down on two figures overlooking the large Ozcorp facility. In the blackness of the night and the gleaming light of what remained of the city in the distance both figures waited to make their move. This wasn't just about justice; this was about vengeance as well. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin had destroyed most of New York, blew up the Treskillion and killed countless people. For what reason, no one was sure. But it was clear to everyone especially these two that this man, this monster had to be put down.

Peter Parker also known as Spiderman was the one who suffered at the hands on Osborn the most. His aunt who was more like his mother to him, his two best friends Harry and Gwen, and the love of his life Mary Jane Watson, all lost. All of them incinerated when the Goblin blew up his home. Once a sarcastic, quipping hero in his anger he turned into a much more ruthless avenger. 'Well only when dealing with the Goblin, at least that's good.' Thought his companion.

Jessica Drew AKA Spiderwoman had been with Peter that night and rescued him from perishing in the blazing inferno that was once his house. A clone of Peter with all his memories up till he was about 16 Jessica left for two years to go find her own way and her own person. The loss of May, Gwen, Harry, and MJ were heavy for Jessica as well. She stayed beside Peter and resolved to help him through this and tonight was the final act.

They knew Norman was up to something. The man while crazy always had some kind of diabolical scheme or plan. Stealing the remains of Dr. Ohme's dimensional technology was a big hint that he was up to something big with the kind of damage that tech could do. However he was so over confident that he had forgone the usual subtly and just blasted his was to the tech before blowing up the rest of the lab.

They had searched every Oscorp building, factory, and warehouse and now Norman was cornered. Now it would all end. They made their way through the building making good time. The robots and turrets they faced where nothing new and barley slowed the two down. Then they entered the main chamber where they saw Norman laughing as he completed the machine which looked like a giant obelisk.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE PARKER" the villain shouted as he flipped some switches. "It all ends here." he finished with a smirk as he threw the last switch. With that the obelisk began to glow.

"You're right for once nutcase it all will end here." Peter retorted as he jumped for Osborn only to be stopped by two massive Spider Slayers. Both blasted him simultaneously with their blasters, luckily he was able to dodge the worst of it but he still took a few glancing blows.

Jessica jumped in at this point and took care of one of the slayers while it was distracted with Peter. One on one or en mass the slayers were more dangerous than the sentinels. But with two of them the slayers could be handled with relative ease. The two heroes then stalked over to Osborn who was still laughing that twisted evil laugh.

"You think you won? You think you have me? If I am going to go down I am going to take you with me PARKER!" he shouted as he revialed the large number of explosives he had hidden in his overcoat. "Now we all burn." He smiled as he pressed the detonator.

Time slowed as Jessica pulled Peter away from the madman. But the blast was too large and both were caught in it. But even worse the obelisk also was caught in the blast and it exploded as well knocking both heroes into darkness.

**DC universe Watch Tower **

High above the earth in the Watch Tower the Justice League sat around a large meeting table. In addition to the original seven that where there, also in attendance was Superman's cousin, Supergirl also known as Kara who was extremely nervous.

"Alright we will table the issue of what to do with Hawkgirl for the time being." Batman said without a hint of emotion. "Let's move on to the other issue. It has become obvious to us that the league needs more members to be able to function better in a crisis. Supergirl you are here for so that we can vote on if you are ready to join the League or not."

"Yes sir." Kara replied. She might be considerably stronger then him but Batman still had this way of making her nervous. The whole living legend thing also factors in a bit when this is the man that Superman respects most on the planet she really didn't want to make him mad.

"Aw come on Bats. I think Kara is ready for the League. I mean it can always help to have another powerhouse on the team and Big Blue has been teaching her for years now." Flash said voicing his opinion as he was directly beside Kara. "What do you think new members will just fall out of the sky into our laps or something?"

Just then in a perfect example of Murphy's Law a rift opened up above the table and two battered figures fell out of it. Peter in his shredded Spiderman costume fell right into the lap of Supergirl the left side of his mask torn off and his body covered in cuts, burns, and bruises. Jessica fell into Flash's lap though he was quick enough to catch her in his arms to keep her head from slamming onto the table. He mask was totally torn off and her body was covered in similar wounds to Peter's.

Peter opened his eyes for just one moment as he fought to remain conscious. All he saw was a beautiful girl with sky blue eyes and silky blonde hair. As darkness once more crept into his vision he was able to only mutter a single word before passing out. "Gwen?"

**And there it is my first chapter! I couldn't resist the whole falling out of the sky thing its too funny really. Ok and character ages Peter/Jessica 19, Kara 18, Flash 26, John 32, ****Shayera 30, Superman 37, Batman 35, Diana and J'onn ages unknown. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter slowly opened his eyes as he felt the soreness and pain in his body had diminished since he had passed out. "Where am I?" he asked no one as he looked around the room. It seemed like he was in some sort of hospital room with himself hooked into a heart monitor and IV drip. Looking around he noticed Jessica already out of her bed and staring out of a window. He pulled off the monitor and the IV and made his way to the window.

Once he got to the window he turned to Jessica. "Hey Jess what's up? Any idea where we are?" he asked. Jessica's only response was to point out the window and Peter looked out and was shocked by what he saw. "Well this is a new one." He joked and Jessica nodded her agreement.

Just then they heard the door slide open with a woosh sound straight out of star trek. Out of the door way came a man with green skin wearing a blue cape and boots. "I am glad to see you both are awake. My name is J'onn J'onzz, you are under the care of the Justice League." He said in a calm sage like voice. "I know you were both wearing masks but your costumes were so damaged we had to remove them to treat all your injuries."

"Um thanks, I guess." Jessica said unsure about what was going on. "But maybe you can explain how we got here and where here is."

"You are on the Watch Tower the orbiting command center for the Justice League which is a team of heroes the fight together for the good and safety of all those on earth. As to how you arrived here I am unsure." J'onn replied the girl looking at him as if she was studying him to see if he was telling the truth. The boy on the other hand had his eyes closed as if he was deep in thought.

"Dr. Ohem's trance-dimensional field inducer." Peter said under his breath. Both turned to him as he looked up and turned to Jessica. "I don't know what Goblin had planned to do with that tech but that must have been what sent us here."

Jessica's eyes lit up "Of course! Ohem's technology worked by creating localized time-space distortions allowing for the transport of matter through a sub dimensional field."

"And with the enormous amount of power he had running into that device it could have created an immensely powerful distortion." Peter continued

"Yeah but how were we caught in the distortion when an event horizon didn't form?" Jessica questioned before both came to the same conclusion.

"THE EXPLOSION!" they both shouted.

"The force of the explosion must have created a temporal singularity that sucked us into it!" Peter explained

"And the disruption to the power flow must have created a hole in the sub-space field so we fell not in our own universe but into an alternate universe." Jessica exclaimed

"Did any of you understand that?" said a beautiful raven haired woman, as the two spiders looked away from each other to notice that they had some new arrivals in the room.

"All I got Diana was they are from some parallel universe." Said one wearing an orange suit with a lightning bolt on it.

"Flash they said alternate universe not parallel. There is a difference." Said an African American man in a green and black suit

"Well John what is the difference?" asked a red haired woman with wings

"Yes Shayera I would like to know that as well." Commented a muscular man in red and blue tights.

"Parallel universes are almost exactly like our own only with minor changes to specific people or events. An alternate universe is one were some events are the same but many of the key factors are different." A menacing low tone said as the group parted to let in a man wearing a black cape and cowl approached the two. "The Justice Lords were from a parallel universe, a variation on our own but these two are from a different universe entirely."

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." Said the man in red and blue "I am Superman."

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, but most call me Wonder Woman."

"John Stewart I am a Green Lantern"

"I am Flash the fastest man alive." Both Jessica and Peter snickered at this.

"My name is Shayera Hol or Hawkgirl, I am from the planet Thanagar."

The rest turned to Batman who had yet to formally introduce himself. "Come on Bats, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" flash said as the dark knight remained silent. The door once again opened as another person joined the group. "Oh hey Kara come to introduce yourself to the boy who fell right into your lap?" flash said with a snicker both Peter and Kara turned a deep shade of red as they blushed.

"I wanted to make sure they were alright. Guess I wasn't the only one who thought of that." Kara said as she approached Peter. "Kara Zor-El more commonly known as Supergirl nice to see you both are doing better." She said with a smile more to Peter then Jessica whom she thought was really cute even mostly bandaged up.

"I am Peter but I also go by Spiderman." Peter said before waving at Jessica.

"Jessica, I am Spiderwoman." She said when Peter motioned to her

Kara's smile dropped. "Oh so you two are.." she left the sentence hang.

Both Peter and Jessica went wide eyed at the insinuated suggestion. Peter regained his composure first, "No that's not it at all we are.."

"Twins." Jessica interrupted turning to Peter and looking right into his eyes. "We are family the only family we have left." She finished with deep conviction.

"If you are siblings then why did you hesitate in responding" Batman inquired his eyes narrowing. Having looked over the test results from the medical scans he saw that their DNA had a match of over 99% the only genes that were different were that Jessica had XX while Peter had XY, basically their gender was their only difference and even in twin brother and sister the genetic variance should be much higher then that.

Jessica sighed. "Okay so this is going to sound strange but short story is I am really a clone of Peter and have all of his memories till just after he turned 16. Even though I am a girl I have memories about being a boy. You can imagine how awkward that can be to go from a teenage boy going through puberty to a teenage girl going through puberty." She finished with a joke.

The rest of the League was totally slack jawed at her explanation. "Be that as it may." Batman continued on with a more productive train of conversation. "The remaining question is what are we going to do with you two?"

"Why don't we let them join the League?" Flash said as the others turned to him "What we were just talking about needing new member so why not let them join?"

"Flash, we don't know anything about them and they are still kids." Green Lantern "You saw the wounds they had. They are lucky to be alive after that. They are too inexperienced, too young to be in our line of work."

"Five years." Peter said with a glare to John

"What was that kid?" John replied

"I have been doing this for five years and been through things that would have and in some cases did break other more seasoned heroes." Peter said remembering all the things he had been through. Octavious, Goblin, the Kingpin, Ultimatum, the Ultimate Civil War all the battles he had been through.

"The boy speaks the truth." J'onn said "I was able to glimpse some of his memories and they both have been through events that I am unsure if the League would have been able to deal with."

"Show us." Batman sternly said. He wanted to see for himself what these kids were capable of. He had seen what Kara could do and if he was to judge Peter and Kara he needed to know what they had been through.

"With your permission?" J'onn asked Peter and Jessica. He may have had glimpses of their memories but he didn't want to broadcast their memories without their consent.

Jessica just shrugged she was used to having most of her memories out there see as she shared most of them with Peter.

"Go ahead if you want to see the nightmares we have been through, be my guest but don't say I didn't warn you." Peter replied

And so J'onn passed on the memories of Peter and Jessica, those of their battles and trials, the tragedies they had been through. The only one that did not receive the memories was Kara.

"Oh my god." Superman whispered under his breath

"Great Hera." Dian exclaimed seeing the pain they had endured

John looked up to the two "I was wrong." Was his only statement. These kids had been through things that hardened marines would have had difficulty dealing with.

Flash and Shayera were both stunned silent by what they had seen.

"They can stay for now." Batman said as he turned and left the room. He was impressed with what the two of them had done. Not relying totally on their abilities they often won by out thinking and out maneuvering the enemy. And their scientific minds would be a welcomed addition.

**Gothem City Slums**

Two police officers drove down the road after having picked up a person who was harassing some of the locals and yelling like a lunatic.

"Well the night just seems to bring out the crazies right Joe?" the driver said

"Your damn right Steve, at least we got this nutcase of the streets. Batman isn't the only one who can handle crazies." Joe replied to his partner

"Wonder who he is though? He didn't have any kind of ID on him." Steve said curiously

"Well I got one way we can try." Joe smirked as he started banging on the glass separating the back from the front of the squad car. "Hey buddy what's your name?" he yelled

"Osborn, Norman Osborn." The man laughed as he rolled around the back seat.

"I can't believe that actually worked. Well Mr. Osborn don't get to comfy we are taking you straight to Arkham." Steve said as they pulled up the driveway to the Insane Asylum

**A/n well that's chapter 2. Didn't go with the typical misunderstanding and chase scene but I liked the whole peter and Jessica geeking out thing. Next chapter will be Peter and Jessica settling in and getting their new identities straight. And that's right Norman is still alive but what kind of trouble can he get into when he is already locked up in Arkham? You will have to keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n to celebrate my 1000the view on this story here is another chapter! Please read and review! **

Both Peter and Jessica were dripping in sweat; the grey work out cloths they were wearing were drenched all the way through. Batman had gotten them up early every day after the League gave them quarters for their stay and he wanted to see what they could do first hand. This meant the two of them were sparing with each other, at full speed, with traps and obstacles built into the crazy training room that reminded them of the X-men's danger room. They had been at it for over an hour neither of them landing a solid hit on the other but not for lack of trying. After the goblin bombed the Parker home the two of them trained like this almost constantly for over a year they knew each other so well their sparing matches look like an advanced dance routine.

"Their agility is impressive." Diana remarked as she observed the duo twist and turn through obstacles. "Any of us would have trouble with this kind of exercise don't you think you are pushing them too hard?" she questioned the dark knight.

"No I don't." Batman replied impassively "Look at the way they move. There is a familiarity with their movements. They are acting like long time sparing partners. They know every move the other one has, their preferences, their strategies, but they know each other so well that neither of them can gain the upper hand."

"They are an even match. It is not surprising if they have the same powers and memories." Diana noted remembering their unique origin.

"But there are differences in their fighting styles." Batman said as he studied the two. "Jessica is more slightly more agile and limber; she uses more quick blows in rapid fire and changing her angle of attack frequently. It keeps her opponents off balance unless they possessed similar agility. Peter on the other hand has a more reflexive fighting style. Preferring to dodge his opponent's attacks and wait for an opportunity to strike where he will apply his full force."

"I didn't notice that, I guess you really are the world's greatest detective." Diana replied with a smirk.

Batman wasn't even phased by her flirting or at least he didn't show it. "Peter, Jessica you can stop now." He said into a microphone as he ended the work out.

As Peter and Jessica stopped all the obstacles they were dodging retracted into the floor and walls the two made their way to the exit. As they reached the exit they were greeted by Supergirl who had a coy smirk on her face. "Alright you two follow me we are going to see just how strong you really are." As she turned she gave Peter a wink

"Seems someone has a crush on you." Jessica whispered to her partner while they walked behind Supergirl. "Damn she does have a nice butt." Jessica commented as he eyes followed Supergirl's rear end in a tight pair of red compression shorts.

Kara stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face Jessica. "While I am flattered that you think I have a 'nice butt' I should tell you that I don't swing that way." She turned back and began walking down the hall again. "Also super hearing has its uses." She chuckled as Jessica turned a deep shade of red.

The weight lifting work out went over smoothly, or in Peter's case as smoothly as it could have been with a super strong blonde alien chick with the body of a supermodel insisting on spotting you every time. Jessica thought it was hilarious the way Peter would blush and teased him about it in-between sets. Their maxes were very similar between the two spiders although Peter had a slight edge in strength due to him having worked on his powers in his body longer then Jessica with her clone grown body.

**Meanwhile in the conference room **

"It seems like Kara has a crush on the new guy." Flash teased Superman with a grin on his face.

"She is a teenager chalk it up to that." Superman replied "Though I have to admit both Peter and Jessica do have potential, and a lot more experience than anyone else their age."

"They both have a warrior's heart." Diana added "they both have suffered and struggled through so much; they are worthy to be heroes."

"I agree with the Princess." John nodded receiving a glare and nod from Diana. "They have what it takes I think we should let them join."

"There is a problem though." J'onn said as the others turned to him. "They will require housing and time to adapt to this world. Unlike myself they are human and would desire to live as humans do." Every one nodded at that

"It will take some time but with my contacts I should be able to craft them some identities so they can live and work in the world outside of the tower." Batman offered.

"That's very generous Bruce I am sure they will appreciate it." Superman said with a smile. Bruce had done much the same thing for Kara when she came to earth. Creating the identity of Kara Kent was different though then creating two identities from scratch. For Kara he based it around Clark and his parents who when asked would confirm the story. Peter and Jessica had no ties to the world at all and though an alternate version of Peter not existing in their world made it a bit easier it would still take time.

"So what are we going to do with them in the mean time?" Hawkgirl asked. The others had been surprisingly lenient on her when she apologized for her actions before. They agreed to give her a second chance but there were some conditions. She was basically on probation and was not to lead any teams herself for at least 6 months and any team she was one would have another founding member on it as well to keep an eye on her. A task John didn't mind taking himself.

"Well I was planning on taking Kara to Metropolis for a while before going to Smallville for her graduation ceremony. Maybe Peter an Jessica would like to join us." Superman said.

Flash went wide eyed. "That would mean telling them your secret identity." He said surprised

"Yeah well seeing as Kara is getting close to him and from what I saw in his memories I think I can trust the two of them." Superman said firmly. He didn't mind Kara's crush on Peter too much he was a nice enough kid from what he had seen, hell it might even be good for Kara.

"I think it's a good idea." John said nodding his head. "They have been stuck up in the tower for over a week now they need to get some air."

"So it's settled then tonight after they have cleaned up the three of them can join me in Metropolis." Superman said as he got up to leave the table.

Superman found the three youths relaxing in the lounge all laughing as they drank some kind of sports drink that Flash seemed to keep huge stores of around the tower.

"I can't believe you actually said that to him!" Kara laughed "The supposed King Pin of crime of your world is threatening you and you come up with that?"

"If you think that's funny you should have seen his face when he realized I had webbed him to the floor under the table." Peter remarked laughing as he did. It was nice to remember some of the more good times he had and having someone who got them.

Jessica was happy to see Peter actually having fun for a change. For the first few months after the attack on his home he barely spoke and became all serious and grim. It was good that he was lightening up again. She was the first to notice Superman coming in the room. "Hey there big blue how's it going?" she asked with a smile.

"It's going well Jessica." Superman replied smiling a bit at her use of Flash's nick name for him. "But I have a proposition for you and Peter." This got Peter's attention quick. "How would you two like to join me and Kara for a weekend and get out of the tower?"

"But Kal wouldn't that mean telling them… well you know." Kara said nervously from her spot on the couch next to Peter.

"Well Kara you seem to be quite close to Peter and I see no reason not to trust him with this. Peter, Jessica when we are down in the city you can call me Clark Kent." Clark said smirking at his cousin.

**A/n Next up is going to be trouble in Metropolis when two spiders come to town! Free internet cookie to anyone who knows the line Peter said to Fisk that I referenced in this chapter. Thanks all! Please review!**


End file.
